Days in the Hospital
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: Jack Darby awakens briefly in a hospital only to return to death like slumber. After an accident on Cybertron, June Darby takes the task of taking care of her son. Warnings: contains smut and incest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is a Transformers story that has been in my head for some time now and just won't let me be. It'll be short (only two chapters) and it'll be a smut story between Jack and June. If need be, I will expand it to other characters in the prime universe. Tell me how you guys like it and we'll go from there.**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and its respective creator's. This is purely for entertainment.**

**Days in the Hospital**

Waking from a deep slumber a young man awoke to the smell of chlorine and bleach. The room was white and illuminated by the moon light that filtered from the window and from the light that came from beeping machines. Silence was his only companion much like the pale hand that stalked all thing's alive. Grogginess limited his full senses and sleep did weigh heavy upon his eye lids. A raspy groan escaped his lips. His mind lost to uneasiness like a black cap seeking a tree that is no longer there. The sound of a thunderous pounding, coming from deep within his chest, cried and yearned for assurance that seemed not in sight. The pounding grew louder alerting all yet none at the same time. The body. Very still and unmoving like the mountains that dare raise their heads to show heaven itself that they too bear witness to the stars above. Unmoving and deathly heavy and still was the young boy's body. Only a single drop of a tear did escape the captivity of the young boy's eyes. Alone, shall he be this night. Or so it seemed.

Hearing the sound of the heart beat monitor going off in the doctor's room, the doctor that was in charge of the young individual's care ran into the once dark and gloomy room now flooding said room will blinding light. Following suit, a middle-aged woman looking far too young for her age, entered the room hoping that all was well and in the good fortunes of the gods that did watch. The doctor that was in charge yelled at the nurses to gather things so that the young boy may be stabilized and brought to the world of the living. The woman did all she could in order to safe guard the well-being of the one whom now stood only at the gates of death's kingdom for this boy was her only son. The monitors beeping and at times flat lining acting as the drums of death that did sound loudly, screaming at all who dared to stop the announcement a new comer. Doing all they could they had lost the boy and, for a while, the undertaker did not release him.

The screeching sound of the dread single note coming from the monitor filled the mother with dread and despair. Time…had ran out on her as did her son. Walking towards her son's bedside she kneeled and begged. Prayed and cried for the return of her joy, her pride, her hope, her one. Her beloved one she would gladly swap places with if given the chance. His earthly doom was sealed. But it seemed, as the tempest blew, the drums soon changed their tune and announced the return of life. Like a newborn taking its first breathe the young boy returned to the land of man's domain. Death itself had retracted its pale hand and instead allowed the young one to live. Other plans were in store. After taking this breathe the one that laid on the bed briefly looked around but soon slumber took him under once more.

Soon After the incident the nurse had remained close to her heart serving as a sentinel to all that stood before her. Days had passed and still the boy remained under. Work and the safe guarding her son did conflict her duties to the hospital but the well-being of her pride was first. "June you haven't slept well in the last few weeks. You need to sleep. I know that since after the accident on Cybertron you have kept a hawk's eye on your son. Please you should- Making sure that my son is ALIVE AND HEALTHY IS MY MAIN FOCUS NOW!" June Darby said after cutting off her friend who was a fellow nurse. June went into the room that had become her temporary residence, which also happened to be where her son was currently residing in, and began to do the routine she had adopted. Pulling down the blankets that covered Jack June sat on the bed while she took out a bowl that would soon be filled with warm water so that she may begin to bathe her son. June removed the gown that covered her son prepping him for the bath that soon came. June walked up to the restroom that was conveniently available in the same room as her and collected her things. After collection, June sat next to her son and place the items briefly aside to do something that she adopted. It was a secret she held close to her heart but existed only in fantasy. June removed her scrubs leaving only her undergarments on. Surprisingly her body was toned and fit while her breast, which seemed small because she wore bindings, were finally free and her large breast were free to feel the cool air of the room. They were round and firm making many men drool at the sight. Her ass was big and firm also making others jealous.

Getting into her comfortable attire that consisted of only a G-string she then proceeded to bathe her son with the warm rag. While she cleaned him she would occasionally stare down the very large member her son had. With each passing stroke over the body of her son June found herself wanting to do naughty things with her sleeping son. Looking down once more she saw that her son's phallus was at full mast and stood at eleven inches by five inches. His meat was indeed thick and big which only served to make her even hungrier with lust. Losing her will, June swallowed the thick meat into her mouth and began to suck and lick the huge thing. After a short while the milk from her son's balls flooded her mouth and soon coated her throat, face, chest, and breast in a thick layer of jizz. June moaned in satisfaction and soon a thought hit her. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

It began with just being in her undergarments when she was with jack but over time evolved into being only in her thong as she slept next to Jack. These actions caused her to fantasize being in the nude with her son or just being in underwear with him. All this changed again after having her son's seed infect her with the want of more. June continued her after hour's endeavors and had done some scooping into what her son was interested in. Looking underneath the bed she found magazines of very busty women that had large breast and asses. Judging by the look of the magazines she found that they were fake silicone ones. She didn't much understand fake breast but she wondered if there was a way to enlarge them without having to go under the scalpel. Thinking of something, she soon came to the conclusion of having someone build her one. Fate it seemed was in her favor.

Her answer soon came when ratchet made a hand-held machine that could shrink and enlarge objects so that it would make carrying things a lot easier. She asked if it worked on humans and body parts. The answer was yes but she was soon questioned about it so in response she said she was only curious. Later that night after the others had visited Jack June had locked the door and continued with her nightly ritual. Taking off her clothes entirely she aimed the machine at her breast and it expanded her breast to that of an L cup. Looking satisfied she then aimed it at her ass and made it big as well but not too big. She prepped her vaginal area by giving it a Brazilian wax earlier in the week. "Hmm. With this I could pretty much ensure that Jack stays mine. After all who better to satisfy him than his own mother? You're mine Jack! MINE and only MINE! Arcee and find someone else but you belong to MEE!" June chuckled beneath her breath and smirked with a predatory grin. Letting her hair cascade around her body she climbed on the bed and inserted the large penis into her wet and hungry pussy. Biting her lip to keep her silent a bit she grunted after finally having the large thing fill her. Laying on top of her son and smothering him with her large whoppers she began to ride him and kiss him making her son HER'S.

Night after night and whenever she could steal a chance June flooded her womb with his seed making her become a slave to his cock. His seed was her morning meal and late night snack. The doctors checked up on during the day but since June worked there and practically lived there now, they felt that Jack was in good care. June had the very early morning task of changing the sheets and washing up before work. It was a task she quiet enjoyed. June knew it was immoral but the feeling of loneliness and not having a man in her life made resort to claiming her son. Deep in her head she knew that she could get any man she wanted to but, she did not want any other man. Her son was sixteen, which lead her to believe her son was still a virgin, leaving her the only option of keeping her son safe was to become his first woman. Through overprotectiveness and motherly love would it shroud her true intentions of lust. By a secret oath she vowed to give Jack all that any woman could.

Two weeks later June awoke feeling very ill and her stomach felt like it wanted expel all that she had eaten in the last few days. Nude as the days she was born, she ran towards the toilet to deposit the contents of her belly. After a long while she finally got out of the bathroom to make her way towards the bed that did hold her ever dormant son. "I better check what's wrong with me. My whole body hurts like its being crushed and my head hurts almost as if I'm having a really bad hangover. Did I drink last night? No. I know I didn't. Whatever I'm hungry" June said as she continued her daily ritual. Her co-workers had noticed the upbeat tempo she currently had. June glowed more ever since she started ravishing her son and this, to all who knew her, seem like a bright sun on a clear sunny day. She didn't mind doing extra stuff anymore and her anger leveled out. But today June felt a bit ill and had unusual cravings for strange foods. Her friends pointed it out to her but she didn't pay any mind to it until; "Congratulations June! I'm so proud of you! Tell me who's the daddy? Please?" said a young female co-worker as she and June ate lunch. "WHAT!? No! I'm not pregnant! I mean how could I?" June said leaning back looking confused. She looked up to her friend who only smiled wider and had the most brightest look on her face. Abruptly, June got up and went into a small store next to the hospital. Searching down the aisle she had finally found the item she was looking for and took it to the cashier. Ignoring the look the man was giving her she paid for the item and went into the bathroom. Pulling down her pants, she sat on the toilet and unboxed the item that was the pregnancy test stick. After giving it the liquid it needed to process the results the nurse waited impatiently for the results. A loud gasp from her indicated the results.

Night soon arrived. Continuing her nightly practice, June laid down next to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. "I have something to tell you Jack" She began. "I know that ever since I started to take your seed there was a chance of me getting something from you something only attained from sex. Well I…I'm…I'm preggg…I'm… DAMN IT ALREADY! I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD! I'm pregnant ok." June said as tears ran down her face and sobbing silently. She caressed his face and begged for forgiveness. By her oath she should have been happy but after finally realizing she was pregnant she felt that she had stolen her son's chance of making a family of his own. Not it seemed that she would have to wait till her son awoke to find out her next course of action.

**Continued in part 2.**

**A/N: so this took me awhile to complete but finally I'm getting this story out of my head and onto this. First Transformers story and I wanted to see how I would fare. I have other ideas for Jack Darby and rest assured that they won't be incest unless asked for. Initially this was not going to be my first transformers story but I realized I need to build up more things so that I may have a plot to the story. So again, if you like it then I could continue on but if not then we'll move on from there. Well later people! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter to "Days in the Hospital" and hopefully we get to find out what happens next. Damn I never really thought this story would become liked! Holy shit! But yeah sorry about the late absence cuz life wanted to be a douche and dump a whole lotta bullshit onto my plate. Oh well. Oh I will continue the story as well. If you have any suggestions plz feel free to pm me and if they fit with the story I will incorporate it. No promises though.**

**Same Disclaimer as the first in Chapter one.**

**Rising from Death's Light Slumber**

Wondering through the void. Silently. Without a voice. The cold wraps it pale fingers around his body. The warmth has drifted off, floating to the farthest lands and deep into the void. The spring of his life has turned into the winter. In the gutter of his youth, He cannot with stand the ice coiling around him. All is gone and bleak but did not yet begin. His pale companion urging him to follow yet he did not wish to go. Outside the moon is dim letting out a grief full sigh for the one now passing on. With sad filled eyes he begged to any who would listen to his silent screams for help. Not one heard his cry till a soft light filled the void. A phantom voice whispered into his ear, telling him to not follow the pale. Both the whisper and the pale began to raise their voices trying to influence Jack. Looking down into the nothingness he had stared, searching even, for the answer he wanted to give. After getting to a level he could no longer tolerate he finally found his voice; "I Want to LIVE!" cried out Jack. So it was that the young Darby was given his second chance, but what awaited when he awoke was nothing more than a mystery.

Bleach. Chlorine. Sanitizers of different creeds and shapes filled the young boy's nose once more like it had been when he first awoke. The sounds of beeping and humming filled his ears while the softness of a warm blanket kept his body away from the frosty hands that had held him for what seemed an eternity. His throat dry and his eyes heavy from the slumber he endured fought to open fully so that he may see the world once more. Willing all he could to move, the young Darby gripped the railing of his bed and proceeded to lift himself like an ancient locked away for many eons. The shackles of dormancy were off and the fire of wakefulness filled his heart with desire to move. Lifting his arms up to see them, they protested and groaned, shaking like a fragile leaf at the mercy of the icy winter's bitter frost. Rise. Rise. Rise! RISE! RISE SON OF MAN! RISE! Was all he could hear thundering within the confines of his mind he did exactly that. Yanking off the tubes and connections that impaled his skin and stuck to it he rose like a mighty dragon coming forth from the fires of the volcano it slept in.

Shaking like an earthquake his legs did, but with the Cesar's wrath and the force of a thunderbolt that pierced the heavens and made Mount Sinai quake! he stood strong. If this is what a force of nature felt like after a long slumber then let it be written! Let it be done! As above meets great below he walked. Towards the light that guided him he walked. Each step he took felt like knives cutting his feet urging him to return to the bed that had held him for so long. Pushing through. Pushing strong. Never did he waver nor did his legs that held up a fallen soul. Marching to the gate that held him captive within this cell he reached for the handle that held his freedom to the outside. Breathing heavily, he knew what must be done, he turned the handle that felt stronger than him with all his might. Pulling with the last of his reserves he was able to open the gate. Freedom! The fires of the forge that rested within him burned with all its might creating the will to press on.

"OH MY! What are you doing young man!? You're supposed to be resting now! Quickly! NURSE! I NEED A NURSE!" A doctor who was passing by noticed Jack wobbling out of his room and quickly called for help. Rushing to help Jack Jack had pushed the doctor away and continued his trek to only the gods above knew where his feet wished to take him. Push ever forward never surrender rang through his mind. A nurse appeared to assist the doctor but was meet with the same results and the one before him. Yet like the young boy they too did not surrender nor give in. Grabbing him forcefully they tried to take him back into the room only they still faced resistance like a mad bull trying to shake off the rider on a rodeo. They took him back to the room and strapped him down to the bed while at the same time injecting him with sedatives. It took a long time to finally get him under but it was a fight they would never forget. Whatever filled him with want to get out of the room proved to be a challenge. Darkness returned to him as did sleep.

It would be no more than an hour before June finally arrived to the hospital after being notified by the other nurses at work about her son waking up. Miko and Raf were with her and agreed to go visit Jack. "I hope he's alright" June prayed as she entered the room her son remained in. Quickly they ran towards Jack's side and checked up on him. His face calm and serene, looked as if he had never awoken. The sound of a church bell and the sound of rain filled the room along with the beeps of the monitors beside the resting boy. "Is he going to be Alright June?" Asked Miko as she looked towards June. Raf silently asked as well as he looked towards her hoping that the answer would be of reassurance. "Yes he will. He's gonna make it through" June said more for herself than giving the two kids and answer.

Eerie Cybertronian whispers in a Gregorian chant form echoed in his ears and mind. The sounds of slow rhythmic drums and a strange string instrument following the rhythm floated alongside the whispers. Following suit was the sound of rain and a bell ringing in a slow dark tone. The whispers he could not decipher but could easily know that it was for him. They chanted for his rising once more. This he knew, must not fail. Willing himself once more to no longer be on his knees begging for mercy at death's feet pleading for release, he summoned up the force that had once launched him to the living plane. As this was happening, June sat next to her son (as did Miko and Raf) and prayed for his return. Still filled with worry from not only her son awakening but also when she would have to tell Jack that she was bearing his child. Reaching out for his hand, June placed her hand over her son's and began to circle her thumb over the back of his hand. "Don't worry Ms. Darby. Jacks' gonna pull through and we'll have your son back with us in no time. You'll see" Raf said with hope filled eyes and a bright smile. This was infecting and so also served to reassure her as well. Miko also gave her a hopefull smile and so the best thing to do was wait.

As he slowly awakened from slumber, Jack opened his eyes a bit so that he may examine where he was. He saw that his mother was asleep, laying her head next to his hip. Slowly turning his head he had seen Miko playing on her phone while Raf was curled up in a ball sleeping. Inhaling a bit so that he may gather up the strength he needed to accomplish his next task. Feeling as though he had ships prepared with weapons and shields preparing for a mighty campaign, he mustered himself to rise like a serpent from the sea. Muscles crying in protest, mind like a foggy ravine, eyes clouded like the misty moors, yet will harder than steel! He pulled himself up and sat up only to groan in pain. "Jack! Whoa! Watch it and take it easy. You really need to rest and relax. It's been like three and a half months since you fell into a comma. That attack from those nasty insecticons left you down for the count" Miko said as she saw Jack get up with haste, but unknown to her Jack was not really paying attention to her. Within his mind Jack was lost in the space between reality and the unknown. Finally taking note of the blank face with emotionless eyes she continued to study him asking him repeatedly if he was okay but getting nothing in return. Miko walked up to him, hoping to get a response, she touched his face and gasped loudly at how cold he was. Mesmerized by this revelation she failed to notice a frozen hand move up to her that was soon followed by a low whispering hiss in a language not heard of on earth. The room fell to subzero temperatures and a death grip was locked onto Miko's wrist. "Jack! Let go of me! LET GO!" Miko screamed in plea but fell silent on deaf ears. "Careful young one. For what I have to say is something that has been silent for many a millennia. Listen to what I must say lest it fall onto deaf ears once more. Ease yourself and I will reveal my message" Jack said in Cybertronian but still tried to break the strong grasp that held tightly onto her. This was not going to be an easy discussion.

**A/N: took me a while to write this but I don't really like the ending to it. I was going to originally end it off here but you guys liked it so I decided to turn it into a multichapter story one with a plot (hopefully) and we'll see from there. I am still going to continue working on the Teen Titans story I posted first and some more secret Saturdays stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of "Days in the hospital" I'm glad many people liked it and gave me the extra motivation to keep going. Reviews, favs, and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and its respective creators.**

**Ch. 3 A Vision of What Will Be**

The sound of chirping birds echoed within the room. Light from the early morning sun filled the room as the wind blew into the room announcing the bringing of a new day. The feeling of soft blankets kept her warm and protected her from the outside realm. The calling of sleep did whisper in her ear urging for the return. Light a droplet of water that froze in the cold air, she could not hold herself awake. As a snowflake the droplet fell to the ground with the others so she too fell. Waking soon after her brief return to the land of dreams she awoke to an unfamiliar room, one she did not remember entering nor being in previously. Removing the blankets from her body she got up though she soon discovered herself being naked and with larger breast. Continuing to take note of herself, she noticed her hair was longer reaching her tailbone and her body was more toned than previously before. Getting up, she walked towards the bathroom that was next to the closet. Upon entering she looked into the mirror and noticed that she seemed younger looking as if she was twenty-five years old. Somehow she shed five years off and this, she knew, made her proud. She turned around to see how her ass looked and with a big grin she was more than satisfied that her ass was still big. She had a body to die for and one she would use to seduce her son with. Speaking of which… where was he?

Wearing nothing but socks and shoes she walked around the house and began to explore this mysterious house. June roamed everywhere yet did not find the one she searched for. Returning to the bedroom she came from she put on a shirt and shorts to cover herself. Sitting back down on the bed she looked around and tried to find something that would entertain her for the remainder of her stay. As she sat, she subconsciously rubbed her stomach not out of hunger but of the life that was growing within her. Letting out a tired sigh she fell back on the mattress and looked up at the ceiling. June laid there for a long while just staring at the ceiling and continued to rub her stomach. "How will I tell Jack about the baby his baby for that matter? How will I tell my ever sweet boy that I'm having his baby brother or sister? God damn it June! What did u get you're self into!?" June said angrily to herself. "June? Honey? I'm home! June?" said an unknown man announcing his presence from the living room. June was confused as to what was going on and how this man knew her. To solve this she knew what must be done.

Walking down the hall to meet this person she had tried to figure out who this person was. Agent Fowler? No. The person sounded too young to be him. Some guy she met? A coworker perhaps? Maybe. Though this did not sit well with her. Another possible answer would be that she had begun to date someone so that she would not have to worry Jack about the new life she was going to bring into the world. No. Impossible. It was only yesterday that she was at the hospital with her son, Miko, and Raf. Something was off and she did not like it at all. Whoever this person was may he receive many prayers for not many lived to tell the tale of living through her wrath. She was a legend. Like the mighty Naglfar that held the army of the dead during the time of Ragnarok she held a fury that dared to rival the gods themselves. With determination of a soldier ready for battle she marched on. To meet this man head on in battle she will and victorious she shall be. But what she was met with changed her whole attitude.

Standing before her was a tall handsome man. He was wearing a black business suit with black dress shoes and a red tie. He stood at about five-foot eleven and looked very young for his age around his early twenties. The man's eyes were of the softest gray like a cloudy day. She wondered who this man was but something within the depths of her heart she knew this man. "Jack?" June said in a whisper with an uncertain look. "Yes. Love, is something wrong? Are you feeling sick today?" The man, now confirmed as Jack, said worriedly and walked up to her to place a hand over her forehead to check if she had a fever. Shaking her head, she looked up at the man Jack turned out to be and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. The kiss stated peacefully but like the changing of the tide the kiss evolved into a more heated kiss. Hungrier, lustful, sloppy, and filled with want the two began moving over each other's body searching for skin to touch and feel. This was the path she had always wanted to be on with her son. Clothes were taken off, and at times torn off, they were scattered all over the floor as the room became filled with grunts, moans, and screams of pleasure. June was on all fours while she was being rammed from behind at a hard and fastened pace. Her moans were silenced by the hard kiss she received from Jack while she was pulled up leaving her on her knees and her large breast to be squeezed and played with. Soon, she knew, they would cum as one and her womb would be filled once more. This was confirmed after many hard thrust into her womb by her son. "Looks like if we keep this up we may have a fourth child huh?" said Jack as he lifted up her left leg and continued to ram her core. A fourth child? This was new all to her. Did she give birth to triplets before? This needed answering but it can wait.

After her core was assaulted and filled to the brim with his seed and leaking out from her core, June remained on her knees and proceeded to suck on her son's even bigger phallus. It was both larger in length and thickness making it a bit more difficult to consume the cock down to the base. In her past she was once a stripper and a dancer earning her pay to make it as a nurse. She would use her past experience to make Jack even crazier for her. "June, mom, I'm gonna-gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck Here it comes!" Jack yelled as June kept his cock in her mouth. The seed filled her mouth and she fought to not let a single drop spill. Some came out and fell onto her large breast and coated her mouth, chin, chest, and cleavage. She pulled back as even more of his juice covered her face and throat. After he finished shooting his jizz Jack's cock was rubbed all over his mother's face and breast. "We're not done yet honey. You still gotta fuck me some more and more." June giggled as she placed his huge cock in between her breast and licked the tip of his manhood. Jack quickened the pace of his thrust while he pulled on her nipples. June had a really naught and lust full look on her face as she sucked and slurped his cock. Once again he shot out his cum and dressed his mother in his warm fluid. June soon smeared his jizz all over her body and licked some off her fingers. "Don't look so tired babe. The day is just starting and we can do a whole lot of fucking today!" June said with a lusty voice. She purred at the thought of getting fucked all day making her wetter and turning her even more on. "Man I'm in for one hell of a day." Jack said with a big grin on his face.

They moved from the living room to the kitchen were June made breakfast while she was getting fucked. From the kitchen they moved onto the bedroom where they continued to have sex. From the bedroom they went into the garage where June sat on the hood of the car and her womanhood and womb were filled once more only to leak again. The day was filled with nothing but sex and lust all over the house. She had never done this with her husband before he left but she was glad that it was her son that she would be fucking all day. June was covered from head to toe in a thick film of sperm and the smell of sex decorated the house (as well as hand prints and other prints left on various walls and furniture). "Damn that was the best we ever had love. We should keep doing this more often." June said as she laid on the couch with Jack on top of her. They were both covered in sweat, cum, and other bodily fluids as they laid close to each other in a tight embrace. "Well looks like it's almost time for me to pick up the kids from school" Jack said as he walked over to a drawer and began to pull out various clothes for him to change in after the shower. "You coming?" Jack asked looking back at the cum covered woman that was his wife and mother. "I came all day remember? We had a tour of the house while we fucked" June chuckled and smiled at her then son now husband. She got up and joined him in the shower where they would soon lose track of time from more love making and resulting in Jack arriving late to get the kids.

June in the meantime had cleaned up a bit and went to an adult store to buy more clothes, lingerie, toys, movies, and other costumes for cosplay or other "fun" things. Indeed today was the greatest day ever. Though it seems that fate and the gods above had other plans for her. As soon as she entered the car she looked up to see a black shadow like figure looking back at her. The night was dimly illuminated by the moon but still it could not help identify this entity. She tried to turn on the car but no use. The figure walked slowly and as it did all the lights turned off with each passing step leaving only total darkness to reign. Heart beating like a fast paced drum, she tried to get out but the car had turned into her cell locking her in. "Time for you to return to your own time" the voice spoke in an inhuman growl and voice that sounded like legions of voices speaking as one. "Be-GONE!" it yelled out in a guttural roar that could only belong to the fiercest of demons and creatures. June's whole world fell into Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted anything in a while but right now I've been having writer's block and being busy with life. Anywho, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Ch. 4 ****Among Giants**

"What is the message that you have to speak of? Tell me what it is and what the hell happened to Jack?" Miko asked as she looked very sternly towards Jack though he was not himself. Right after Jack had awoken Miko had been struggling to break free from Jack's deathly grip and she was wondering as to why he was acting like this. Jack, to her, seemed possessed by something and speaking in an archaic language briefly before settling upon using English. Miko waited for him to speak and to say what he must. "What I am going to say will surprise you and shock you all the same." He began. "Thousands and thousands of years ago we, the primes, have stood guard and watched over our kind. Standing firm against all odds a destiny carved in stone. We have always kept the peace and sent back anything that wishes to bring harm to our home. Not only is it because Cybertron is our home that we protect it but also because it is a sworn duty to protect our sacred diety…Primus. Unicron has fought us in the past before but only to fail in defeating Primus. I come to you only because you are the first I have seen but I know I must speak with the one known as Optimus Prime. He will need our help for the coming battle coming soon. A great winter is coming and I pray that you and your people are ready." Jack said as he looked into Miko's soul and told her all that he must. Miko nodded in understanding but inside she felt that she could not fully understand of what has been told to her. Indeed Optimus Prime will need to be consoled for his input is very much needed.

Waking up with a loud gasp june had a surprised and confused look as she surveyed her surroundings. What did she see exactly? Was it a dream? A hope? A deep wanting manifested in her sleep? June looked around once again and slowly noticed that the bed was empty and so was Miko but they both seemed to have left Raf behind. Letting out a angered growl, which surprised her, she got up and very hurriedly looking for Jack and Miko. "Miko better not be doing anything with MY Jack or Else…There will be hell to pay." June said walking down the hall to look for the two kids. "Wait. Why am I suddenly angry that Miko is alone with Jack? I mean come on June it's not like Miko stole jack to suck his huge long slong. But if she did… DAMN HER!" June shouted with fury divine as the thought of Miko doing something nasty with her Jack assaulted her mind. In truth there was a long history of jealousy hidden in June as the thought of a girl taking away her son did not sit with her. When Jack was young she had seen some girls kiss him and as he grew up many more girls would kissed him when they became too friendly with him. Now it was Arcee and Miko, not really sure on Miko though, but still they were things to keep him away from her sweet boy. Very problematic for her and it was a battle she would not accept in losing especially when comes to some alien chick wanting to take her son! As she continued to search for her son and Miko she heard whispers of two people who had left earlier that morning in a rush, a young boy and girl from what June gathered and this lead her to believe that it was Jack and Miko. With this new knowledge she returned to the room and awoke Raf from his sleep saying they needed to hurry quickly back to the autobot base.

"Hey Optimus! Yoohoo! Optimus! Ratchet! Arcee! Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Anyone! Heeelllooo! Where is everybody?" Miko said as she and Jack went around the base to search for anyone in the base. "I sense a presence coming down the stairs…human from what I gather." "You can sense if people are in the room! Why didn't you say so? I could've saved some breathe you know." Miko said annoyed. "You did not ask." Jack said barely paying attention to Miko as he looked at the wall almost as if he was watching a person coming down a flight of stairs. "Show yourself." Jack said under his breathe. Coming out from the door was a large African American man that stood at about five foot eleven and was into his late forties early fifties perhaps but still passed his youth. "Agent Fowler! How are you? Where is everybody?" Miko said in a peppy voice that turned somber as she asked fowler. "The autobots are out engaging the Decipticons at a military base. We believe it may hold some energon in it but- Where is the one known as Optimus Prime?" Jack said in an imperious tone as he cut off Fowler. Agent Fowler narrowed his eyes and asked why Jack had such a tone to him. In return, Jack merely waved his hand in gesture of putting aside his comment and waited for his answer from Fowler. "Look Jack I know you've been in the hospital for three months but there is absolutely no reason for you to walk around and talk like you own this place!" Agent Fowler said in anger but Jack only had a stone expression on his face, though suddenly Jack's eyes widened for a brief moment as he felt the presence of another. Emerging out from the door was June and Raf and both seemed out of breathe, and after June saw her son she quickly ran up to him and squeezed him in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I was so worried about you Jack! I thought I lost my baby boy." June said with great relief. Jack took a brief moment before he returned his mother's hug but he felt something, growing from inside his mother's womb. Tightening the hug, he closely examined what he felt and what he gathered was that indeed his mother was pregnant with two smaller heart beats echoing inside her womb. "Mom?" Jack began with a quivering voice. "Yes." June answered with a smile on her face from seeing her son was alright and safe. "I'm glad you're here and safe" Jack said unable to say or speak of what he truly wished to say to his mother.

Hours went and by and soon the autobots returned with Optimus leading the return. "Good to have you back Jack, We have missed you dearly and prayed for your safe recovery." Optimus said as he turned into his non truck form and gave Jack a nod and smile signaling he was indeed happy with Jack's return. Jack returned the gesture with a nod of his own but soon his attention was called by Arcee who kneeled down gave him a hug. "I thought I had lost you. Never leave me again. Promise?" Arcee said with relief and joy as to know that Jack had awoken from his deathly slumber. The others too showed their relief as they hugged Jack or gave him a fist bump. "Forgive me for ruining this time of merriment, merriment? When the hell did I start using such big words Jack thought, but I must address something of great importance that concerns you Optimus. While I lay in slumber I had come across the primes of old. They told me that soon Unicron will awaken again and take a vessel in order to walk this plain again. Unicron will require one who bleeds the same blood as he." Jack said as he spoke to Optimus. "The only one who fits that category is…Megatron." Optimus said with venom as he spoke his foe's name. "Indeed. So we need to do something about the return of Unicron and put an end to the decipticons. The primes of old demand that we take action instead of waiting. Should Unicron return I don't know how we are going to stop a monster nor do I know how my mother and her newborns, my siblings, will live when that happens?" Jack said somberly towards the end as he spoke of his mother but soon loud gasps filled the room from everyone as they heard what Jack said about June being pregnant. All eyes turned to June as she turned redder than a tomato from such embarrassment from being put in the spot light. Suddenly Jack realized what he let slip out and also looked towards his mother with a look of "Oh Shit!" written all over it. "Nice Jack. You fucked up royally this time" Jack said as he shook his head. "June? May I ask who the father is? Please?" Fowler said with such sadness in his voice. Tears looked like they were going to fall very soon and found her throat unnaturally dry. "Well I…I…um…I- forgive the interruption but WE must deal with the threat overhead!" A booming voice made up of many voices speaking as one cried aloud to gain the attention of all within the base. "Whom the children belong to does not concern us nor should it. Our only concern is the security of our home and our lord Primus. All others are second or at the very least not one of our most prime concerns." Everyone turned their attention to Jack as he spoke. "Who are you?" Optimus asked. "Who we are is not a major concern at the moment but you may call us the Primes of Old." The voices said in unison. "Now it is the time be amongst giants. To do what no one has done before, not since we walked the universe and defended it from the great evil."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of Days in the Hospital. I was glad a lot of you guys like it and so let's continue this trek and find where it ends.**

**Disclaimer: same as usual.**

**Ch. 5 A Fear Healed By Love**

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Optimus as he looked at the possessed body of Jack who stood with his arms folded across his chest and standing stout. Jack, more like the Primes of old, inhaled for a moment and contemplated for a plan to execute in order to address this threat at hand. Suggesting for an all-out assault would be most unwise even for the most experienced commanders in any given military, also it would bring the number of casualties higher than hoped for. Going after Megatron and trying to lead him into space where none would be able to interfere would also be problematic because of the many aces up Megatron's sleeve. "We will consult with Primus as well as other primes so that we may get a better plan to execute. We will return to you shortly. May primus be with you." The Primes of Old left Jack's body and left the boy to continue his life until they had return with a plan. Shaking his head so that the fog may be cleared from his head he looked up and asked any higher being above to help with this situation, and after the prayer he walked over to his mother and gave her brief smile before he passed her and went into seclusion within the base. This did not sit well with the Darby matriarch.

"Jack? You alright in there? Jack?" Arcee said as she walked towards the door of the room Jack had taken seclusion in. "Look I known things are a bit difficult and the rules of the game have changed but...Jack please listen? For me? If there is anything you want to talk about or just want someone to listen just know I'm there if you need anything? OK?" Arcee said as she knelt down by the door waiting for a response of some kind from within the room. Unkown to Arcee, June had been watching and hearing to what Arcee was saying to Jack. It caused her great pain deep in her heart and great sadness. Black clouds where gathering and this storm seemed to not offer any calmness. June subconsciously rubbed her belly where life was growing inside her. She prayed for a future just like the one she had dreamed the night before. If that was her future she could not wait for it but things where making it seem that her dream future would not be so. So she walked towards where Arcee was kneeling at.

"Hey Arcee, how is Jack doing?" June said as she walked up to Arcee. "WOAH! JUNE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'RE BODY!? YOU LOOK LIKE A BIMBO!"Arcee screamed in surprise. June's curves were more profound as the hour glass figure stood out more to her. "Oh nothing just wanted to do something I've always wanted." June replied with pride and a big grin on her face. "But anyway, despite many men giving me wolf whistles and looking at me like a piece of meat, I have always kept my attention on Jack and so shall it always be." June said as a matter of fact. June walked up to the door and knocked on it a few time hoping to get Jack to open the door. "Jack, it's me, you're mom! Honey please open the door I want to talk to you. It's been three months since we last talked and I was really hoping to have a mother and son bonding time. Please Jack?" June pleaded with her son but still nothing happened. Until finally the door cracked opened. June and Arcee looked at one another briefly before June walked into the dark void that was the room.

The silence of the room made the loneliness of grave sites more welcoming as the darkness seemed to devour any light entering it. Upon entering the room the door had closed on its own and so June was doomed to venture into this kingdom of Darkness. The air was colder than ice and the atmosphere within it gave the uneasy feeling of being stalked by a beast waiting to feast on its unsuspecting prey. "Go no further." A voice said in a spectral whisper. "Tell me, oh mother of mine, what had happened during my grave slumber? From what I had gathered the life growing with in you are babies come from a seed that had been placed within you when I slept in the realm between living and the other worldly. Was it from Fowler? Or, perhaps, someone from work?" The voice said but June had deciphered it to be son. "Well the truth is…the truth…I-I really can't put what I want to say into words" June said crestfallen. "You're body as well. What had happened to it? What were you're reasons for making your body even more voluptuous?" Jack wondered as he looked at his mother from the shadows that did hide him from her. "Well do be honest I did it for you Jack. I'm afraid that some woman would take you from me and so I did this to my body so that none may ever take you from me. I can't stand the feeling of Arcee wanting to take you from me nor can I stand the thought of Miko taking you either." June said she stood firm holding onto any resolution left in her. "I see. Though the other question remains; who do those babies belong to?" Jack asked waiting for an answer.

Time seemed to be going slow and her worry grew for what was happening while she tried to listen for anything from the room. Arcee had tried to listen in but nothing seemed to alert her of anything; positive or negative. Everything was to too quiet which alarmed her greatly since years of combat had taught her that things that are too quiet are never a good thing. Arcee sometimes wished that she was small enough to be human sized or to be human, if only for a while, so that she could find things out without human help. Adding to this she also wanted to enjoy earth culture and do stuff only humans can do especially doing naughty things. Deep in the depths of her heart, Arcee wished she was human so she could go out with Jack and maybe even taking his virginity. Yes indeed she had dreamed many times where she and Jack would be making love way into the dawn of the next day, but that hope was crushed by the reality that she was an autonomous biological robot made from machine and not the softness of human flesh. The body June wielded did make her very jealous because she knew that was the kind of body Jack liked (she had done some snooping of her own). The large breast and the plump big ass that June had made her very jealous and angered at the same time. IF anything June probably also had a trimmed pussy and a very fit bod, which she knew her love interest was into. As she thought of this she also wondered what her body would be like if she turned human as well. Would she have Jack's ideal body? Or would she have a body better than the ideal? Of course she could also have the less than ideal but still she knew it would be with in the area Jack liked in a woman. As she continued to think of this she had failed to notice June walking out of the room in just her undergarments with a sweaty body and hair missed up from other activities and soon walk back into the room, closing the door upon her return.

"So whose babies are they?" Jack asked once more getting a bit impatient with his mother. "Perhaps it's best if I showed you? Would that be better?" June said as she proceeded to remove her clothing. What was left was her white strapless pushup bra and her white lace thong. She let her hair cascade down her body and it reached to her tailbone. The mother soon walked to an unknown area but felt that it was where her son was taking residence at, and to jack's wonderment she had indeed found him. "You see not many can tell that I'm pregnant since the bulge isn't that profound yet but what I want you to know is that these children belong to someone very close to my heart." June whispered into her son's ear and began to leave kisses trailing down from ear to collar bone. As she was doing this, she had begun to grind her core against Jack's manhood. She moved from kissing his collar bone to claiming his lips. One hand held the son's head while the other helped him in exploring her body. The rocking increased in pace and want and her kiss became more hungry and sloppy. The heat was rising and so June took off her son's clothes. While she stripped her son of his clothes she kissed his chest and gave a small lick of his nipple before sucking and biting on it. The moans increased from the inexperienced boy which fueled the mother's desire even more. "Wait. We have to stop. This is wrong mother, we can't be doing this! IT'S INCEST!" Jack cried aloud before being silenced by another hungry kiss. "Stay there my sweet Jackie. Momma's gonna get something to make things more interesting." June said with a sultry chuckle as she got up and went outside to get something.

June had walked out and noticed that Arcee was lost in space. June shrugged and continued her trek to retrieve an unknown item known only to her. Arriving at where her purse was at, she proceeded to go through her bag in search of a small item. When she found it she smiled with joy. It was a condom and use it she would. Her plan was to have to condom tampered with so that he may leak his seed into her womb. It had been a while since she has used it but today it was to fool jack into thinking that was a safe thing to use as they had sex. She would tell her son that the life in her was his children after they had sex. Her breast hurt some since she had not had time to lactate but her milk will be fully drained once Jack had a taste of her milk. Sauntering back to the room, with a small skip in her stride, she thought of nothing as Arcee was still the same just as she had first saw her as she walked out of the room. Once back in, June opened the seal of the condom and walked to where she left her son. "What are you going to do mom?" Jack asked with a quiver in his voice. June said nothing as she took off her bra and thong. "Like I said I'm going to show you who those babies belong to." June said seductively as she placed her son's rod in her hand and proceeded to suck on it with vigor. The phallus grew with each passing second and once it was at full thickness and strength she placed the condom on him. "Welcome home Jack! Show how much you've missed being inside mommy!" June moaned in ecstasy and lust as Jack's manhood entered her and she began riding his cock. Jack was also moaning but was silenced by a large boob going into his mouth where he sucked on it as milk flowed freely into his mouth. The room was filled with loud moaning and the room felt like it was rising due to their love making. June had gotten on all fours as she was being nailed from behind. With each pounding thrust it felt as if her sex was sucking on her son's cock yearning for her son's milk to flood her womb once again. "NEVER STOP JACK! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER STOP FUCKING MOMM'Y PUSSY!" June screamed in pleasure.

Jack did not know what had happened to him but a primal urge took over him as he ravaged and soiled his mother in his spunk. Currently June's face was covered in sperm, as was the rest of her body, but he still continued to ram his cock into her. If there was a light in the room he would be surprised by the amount of cum his mother was drenched in. both of his mother's holes where filled and leaking with cum but still neither one wanted to stop for to them it would be painful. So they kept fucking and the sounds grew ever louder never caring if someone would hear them from outside. Reaching her umpteenth time, June had came and squirted onto the floor and her son's face as he devoured her sex. She had collapsed on top of her son continued to kiss him. After the long hungry and passionate kiss the mother had told the son of whose children she was bearing. The mother told the son they were his children. Jack was surprised and June was afraid but all that was forgotten as Jack kissed his mother and thanked her for the gift. Jack rested his head on his mother's chest while he stroked his mother's growing belly. "So what should we name them?" Jack asked as he kissed his mother's neck. "I don't know but I hope to have daughters. I've always wanted daughters." June moaned and Jack marked her as his own. "Well I hope to have sons but daughters would be nice too." "We can have a daughter and a son. How about that hmm?" June said as she placed a hand on top of Jack's hand that was currently rubbing her stomach. "Sounds wonderful mom." Jack said with a bright smile and claimed his mother's lips with a loving kiss. With the hope of a son and a daughter they sealed their hopes with a long and loving kiss, praying that their hopes would be answered by any higher being above. They laid on the ground as their bodies were intertwined with each other. But unbeknownst to them their prayer was answered by deity of the transformers; Primus.

**A/N: YES! Another chapter completed! How'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Or just don't care? Either way the story is moving on or building up to some suggestions that some had proposed. So what will Arcee do? Will she find a way to become human? Or will she find a way to seduce Jack as a robot? What about the others? What will they think of this? We'll find out in the coming chapters of "Days in the Hospital". **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad many people are liking this story and hopefully I can keep this story interesting. Reviews are great and really appreciated. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**CH. 6 Of Misty Moors and Ghostly Dreams**

Singing on the winds of a future, a future lost in the mist of mysteries ancient. Hoping and praying for the sun to shine waiting as the moon makes its grief full journey across the sky. The winter has come and now has gone whilst spring wakes from its long slumber ready to do its earthly duties. The waters that once were gravely still now move with the rhythm of life as time now moves past its stormy period that did cause much suffering and uncertainty. Now the moors are clear and the whispers of life now sing in full joy as new life is being brought to a now growing family. Yay the time of joy is present but much like the seasons it's only for a brief time before they would have to prepare for the stormy season of autumn. But for another it seemed that the mountains of certainty rose too high for her to climb and valleys of hope now seemed too vast to journey as her dreams and hopes died and faded away. The prayers to a sleeping god were all but ignored but said god.

After waking from their nap from passionate love making June stayed where she was at and stroked her son's face before leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss. The kiss intensified more and became hungrier as she explored the inside of her son's mouth with her tongue. With each passing second the kiss intensified even greater and the lust she had burned with the fire of the sun. Due to all this Jack had awoken and kissed his mother with equal or greater intensity as his hungry mother. "I hope I get to wake up to this every time I wake up." Jack chuckled as he continued to kiss his mother. "Oh don't worry babe. It's this and more!" June said in a husky voice as she placed Jack's cock in to her wanting core. Jack pumped his rod into his mother and her moans grew loader with each thrust Jack made into her. June then placed a nipple into her lover's mouth and he sucked on it with great vigor she was only glad that she did this with her boy. Their love making was so loud that it almost alerted the others outside, and this would've made things complicated with the others. What was supposed to be time to regroup with the others Jack and June decided to dedicate their time to love making instead.

Hours passed and the two emerged from the room both sweaty and perfumed by the smell of sex but neither caring for the moment. The mother had remembered that Arcee had at one point been sitting next to the door waiting Jack to walk out and to ask if he was ok, but that was hours long since passed and…did she hear naughty noises coming from inside the room? Did she hear all the naughty things she said to her son about fucking her like an animal and making her cum so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a week? June blushed at this thought as well as from the embarrassment of having someone know she fucked her own son. Meanwhile, Jack had a big grin that split his face and he gave off a glow so bright it must be unnatural. To any who had seen him one would think that he won the lottery or something like it but in truth he had great sex and could not believe how it felt nor how wondrous it was to hear the sounds of his mother's moaning and to repeatedly hear his name being screamed out in orgasm as she climaxed over and over again. Before he was disturbed by the fact his mother engaged in sexual intercourse with him when he was asleep but now he couldn't wait to get his hand all over his mother's body and to enjoy the forbidden fruit once more. The more the boy thought about it the more he wanted to just ravage his mother where they stood now, but while Jack had these thoughts June was also having the same thoughts but she was trying desperately to control herself although it seemed too difficult to uphold at the moment. The two looked at each other briefly but their blushes made them at like young school kids who crushed on one another but kept beating around the bush of how they felt. Making eye contact again, both smiled and held each other's hands before deciding to meet up with the others.

As the sun of love shined upon these two one wallowed in the shadows of despair, cursed to watched something that to her seemed her rightful place. It angered and infuriated this woman so much that she wondered how she could attain the same things as the object of her jealousy. The forest of certainty soon changed to a thick fog of loss and confusion as the once ghostly dreams of each night's slumber did whisper to her of a love she had once thought possible. Now, it seems, that her dreams has now been ripped and torn apart by the haunting echoes of June's lustful moans and Jacks orgasmic howls as both mother and son had sex and cared not for who was listening in. Leaning against the wall of the mountain, Arcee looked out towards the stars in hopes for answers so that her mind may be put at ease. The sorrowful sigh given off by this strong warrior was very much unnatural for one such as her for never once did she sigh like this nor did she ever feel such defeat, but defeat was what she was feeling flowing through her soul and heart rushing like an uncontrolled angered river that showed no signs of relief. Minutes passed though none seemed to be in haste of searching for her but in her heart she desperately wished that her once love interest would look for her and decide to her instead of the one who was his mother. "I hate her. I hate her so much that…that I…that I could just…wish that he would've chosen me instead of her. Could a human love a robot? Is that even possible? Please primus, lend me you're wisdom! Lend me the light that would guide me through this darkness that threatens to end me. Give me a sign…please Primus! I beg of you! Help me! HELP ME PLEASE!" Arcee begged on her knees as she called to her deity. Nothing happened for a while but as time went on an the wind blew gently against the robotic warrior's face a bright blue glow enveloped her body as her once robotic features changed to pale human skin with brunette shoulder length hair and a fit body with a clean shaven sex as she stood at five foot eleven. She was surprised by this transformation and soon fell to her knees as she thanked primus for the gift she received. Sorrow now gave way to joy for her joy revived her dream of becoming Jack's true love and not his mother. With this, she ran inside to show Jack her new bod and become a contender for his love.

If things weren't strange before then it would best be decided that now was strange as Optimus and crew watched Jack and June interact with one another. First, the two seemed to close to each other (even for normal parental standards) and second was that it reminded them of star crossed lovers that had been searching for each other for many years now. June sat on Jack's lap and the two whispered sweet nothings to each other and their hands would unknowingly wander off and explore the other's body. "Hey Raf? I may be a bit unfamiliar with earth culture but I'm sure it's somewhat the same back on cybertron but…parent and child shouldn't be acting that way right?" asked Ratchet as he turned his head slightly towards the young bot that stood on his shoulder. "No. most definitely not. I don't know what's going on here but you are right as to how they shouldn't be acting that way." Raf said as he too tried to understand what was going on. Meanwhile, another group with in the crew started up their own conversation referring to the sight they were witnessing before their eyes. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? They shouldn't be doing that!? That's illegal immoral even! That's disgusting and who in their right mind would do that sort of thing!? EEEEWWW!" Miko whispered shouted to no one but the others in her small group also wondered what the hell was going on. "I will speak to Ms. Darby and Jack so that we may know as to what they are doing and why they chose to follow this path?" Optimus said as he looked at Miko, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheel Jack, and Ultra Magnus. Said people in group nodded to his decision and waited for what would happen next. "Jack, Ms. Darby, I and the others would like to know as to what you two are doing groping and caressing each other's body like newlyweds?" Optimus asked as he awaited for an answer from either one. "Well Optimus…my son here was only massaging my body since it's been aching for some time now due to all the stress from worrying about whether or not Jack would wake up from his sleep, but I promise you we weren't fondling or caressing each other inappropriately." June said in effort to dissuade him whatever thoughts he had in his mind. "Don't worry Optimus we are not doing anything bad just…trying to help my mother relax and ease her off any stress or worry." Jack replied with a smile on his face but he did not believe one word that came from their mouths. "I pray that should both of you decide on journeying into the immoral I will advise you into thinking about the repercussions of your decisions and the choices you must make should something result from you're actions." Optimus said in a calm voice but had a subtle steel to his words. Both mother and son nodded but got up and left the area before more could be said to them. "I pray for both your sakes that you both will be able make the right decisions and are able to safely secure a future in where your children will be able to live peacefully and without any discrimination." Optimus said under his breathe letting out a silent prayer in their happiness.

**A/N: well that was interesting and dumb of them for getting caught in feeling each other up. Couldn't wait to get home or wait for the next day could they? Oh well. Now Arcee is human and now let's see how things go for her and hopefully for the better. Will she win Jack's heart or will June forever take hold of his heart? Find out in the next chapter(s). See you guys later and please leave some reviews. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi you guys! Here is the next chapter in our story. Sorry but I'll be on hiatus all next week due to some work related stuff and won't have time to post new stories nor write them. Work sucks but whatever. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: same as usual.**

**In The Old One's Dreams: Phantasmal Visions of Mental Warfare**

In the Old One's dreams, he dreamt of a man woven into the fabric of time and space. In the Old One's dreams he saw this man this throw his heart into the cosmic void and drowned himself in the darkness of his mind. In the Old One's dreams, he saw this man being feed tears of Babylon by a mighty serpent and his hunger…insatiable. Into the dark void he was baptized and journeyed as a son but soon returned as a bringer of chaos and destroyer of worlds. The emptiness in the man's eyes were dark and frigid for he no longer bore a soul. In the Old One's dreams, he dreamt of the universe; a corpse to be mutilated and raped by the darkness of this man's wrath and hatred. In the Old One's dreams, the sun of life refused to shine and the bringer of freedom was silenced by the bringer of light who served the harbinger of chaos. For peaceful the man once was but soon corrupted by the greed of power and the powers that brought him up. In the Old One's dreams, the universe died and could not be brought back to life for only darkness and silence ruled in the kingdom of life and light.

_The Reflection_

_When I was younger my life was fruitful and just. But soon my life turned for the worst and many battles did I fight if only for the amusement of other who deemed my soul not privileged enough to dwell with the likes of their kind. From the Pits I fought and drew blood that, to this day, I still wear as a badge of honor from those I deemed not worthy enough to walk with me nor in my shadow. In temples and shrines, many spoke of a hero to break the caste system that ruled my native home but yet they still did not take matters in their own hands. The high and mighty I saw and their eyes did not connect with mine for they saw the growing warrior and darkness that took root in my soul. Battles continued on and cheers did rise in praise and glory by the twisted spectacle before them as blood of once great men, in my eyes, laid lifelessly and robbed of any hope or release from this prison. Yet as the battles drew on and on I found no solace nor wisdom in the truth that my mind was falling into madness as I kept drinking and becoming drunk by the alcohol victory, and so I was left to understand that my madness…could not be cured. No monk or sage, priest or shaman, philosopher or elder could remedy the hunger that stirred in the remains of my soul of the dreams of ruling over my people with an iron fist and only darkness may lay claim to the kingdom that I desire. To secure victory I must do something. Something! Anything! What must be done! If only to secure my rightful place as ruler and king over these pathetic excuses of beings, but alas what must I do? What must I do…now the answer has come to me for it was in front of me this whole time and continuously I ignored that which was in front of me the whole time or at least inside of me? Looking into the darkness of the void I stared at my former self who at once only wished to free his people, and not be a conqueror, represented what I had forgotten…my heart. Gripping my heart and pulling with the force that none had seen before I ripped it from my being and stared at it only to rejoice in the feeling of no longer possessing what many others so foolishly carry as if it would bring them great fortune. With a final look I threw my heart into the cosmic void and screamed in fury for that was all that remained and still remains in me. There is no pace for one with a heart in the kingdom I will make with my hands and in my image for none are or were so deeply starving such as I for the building of a new set of rules and the only ones are; death, destruction, suppression, evil, cruelty, malice, and ever eternal hatred for all things pure in light. Purity in eternal darkness is the only thing that matters. Let it be written! Let it be done! BEHOLD AS I WALK TOWARDS THE BLACKENED LIGHT!_

_The confession_

_From the many battles I have fought I have only known victory and victory was in my hands until my enemies escaped. Never have I ever felt such disappointment in my entire life before this. I followed them through the portal only to be stranded with them on this planet that is somewhat like my own but vastly different. Such color and beauty that it made my stomach turn in disgust and the life here on this pathetic rock so small and fragile I still wondered as to how they managed to live this far along in the spectrum of creation. Yea it may be so that they are small but large in number so that my kingdom be built here as well for these beings would be greatly useful in constructing it. There are too many of them but they seem to populate at an alarming rate that I figure should I lose but tens of thousands a million would take their place since they themselves are unable to control their promiscuous ways with one another. With a smile on my face I dream of gathering them up like cattle and forcing them to build and worship me until they die and wither away from the stage of existence. Unfortunately though, my enemy has taken an oath in the security and wellbeing of the insignificant creatures that dwelled here and so ignorantly proclaimed themselves the dominant species. Many battles we have fought but the more so I am faced with betrayal from those aligned with me and have faced losses from being beaten by one whom I have recently called my brother though he is my enemy. But if anything, I see a ghostly image of what I could have been if I had not sworn myself to darkness and cruelty so that I am left to wonder about the other path I had refused so long ago. I admit that the times I had fought with this warrior I desperately wished he were my brother and that he would rule alongside me and the two of us would bring chaos to this galaxy. Alas it would not be for he is the sun that I wish to destroy and I am the star that envies his light for he is most loved by all and I the most hated. It is only now that I confess this for deep inside of me lost in the blackness I feel that the same blood that flows in me and the destroyer of all will one day enslave me to his will and I…will be left to suffer in his shackles._

_The Salvation_

_Once again I have shattered the hopes of the one whom proclaims himself protector of all things may it be man or machine. I had found a weakness in the armor of my enemy but I always refuse to act upon it. My most trusted subordinate may have also thought of it as well but yet I feel that he may not wish to tell due to his insecurity of the possible solution. I have thought of it many times during our time here and I admit it has kept me up due to trying to understand or comprehend the importance these humans, as they are called, and wonder; why so much for this species? Why this group of humans? What do they offer? It is only now that I think most heavily than before and so I must formulate an experiment so that I may understand that which I do not. Many times before my enemy has thought me dead but with this blood I am refused by death himself mostly because I think we have been great business partners and our partnership was interestingly fruitful, although I fear I too will meet my end one day if not sooner than what I hope for. Looking back on all that I have done it pains me to know that I have much more to do still and to me there is not enough time for me to fully enjoy the possibilities of me being grand ruler of all! Damn my enemy for too long you have been a thorn in my side and know this; You will meet your end my hand as I tear out your heart and show it to those you have protected for so long. My madness will be absolved once I have done what I must. Your death will be the most sweetest of things to me and a gift to the empire I will create over your corpse as I rule both this land and our home._

**A/N: So I wanted to do something else and instead chose to write in Megatron's point of view mostly because I wanted to bring in a new character into the story instead of being mentioned. Don't worry we will get back into JunexJack smut and a little surprise. The way I wrote this is loosely based and inspired by Nargaroth's Album **_**Spectral Visions of Mental Warfare**_** (or at least two of their songs). Don't worry I'm only using them for inspiration so don't sue me cuz I has no money. Review and comment please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter in our story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the children that will soon be born.**

**The Dawn Brings a New Light**

The sounds of heavy panting and loud moaning's filled the halls of a small home in the small town of Jasper Nevada. Rocking and moving reverberated along the floors of the home and heat arose from not the temperature outside but from the constant friction between two individuals as they partook in sex. The Stars above and the moon itself flooded the home with its light and songs of passion floated along by the wind and dreams were made real. None upon the earth nor beneath it, can break the silent whispers of forbidden love nor the eternal oath both individuals made unto each other; an oath made by mother and son. For what seemed eternal and long, mother and son consummated their love for each other once more on the soft cloud that was their bed and held each other's body so close it looked as if they would melt into one another and become one being. Perhaps, methinks, that both are damned by the lord of humans but given the glorifying light casted unto them by a deity much older and promised both a bright future for them. Aye, the deity smiles upon them and permits a love forbidden by all yet he sees that which could not. Though blessed, another love will be tested and evil will make its appearance much as it has before. The sands of time will only confirm what is known only to the wise one and may all trouble pass on like a drifting wind on a midsummer's day but may they be tested to show that which they hold in their hands and hearts prove true to him.

Riding on the phallus of her son, a brunette woman with long raven hair, large breast, firm body (with a small bump in the stomach area), and pale skin enjoyed the movement of her son's penis moving inside her as well as the hot liquid flooding her pregnant womb. Her blue eyes met her son's grey eyes and closed the gap between their lips with a fierce and possessive kiss and wrestled her tongue with his. Both had been making love ever since they had left the Autobot compound. During the drive back home they had both subtly explored each other's body with their free hand but soon gave way to jerking and fingering. Jack had leaned over his mother's side and slid a hand under her pants and began pumping his fingers into her as she pulled out his rod and began to stroke it. As the minutes ticked by Jack pulled up his mother's shirt and exposed her new large breast as he latched his mouth on her tit and began to suck on it, though June was having a very difficult time focusing on the road and trying not end up in a car crash. Once home, June and Jack ripped each other's clothes off and made their way into the house where they would soon end up on June's bed. Both parent and child indulged in the sweet honey of the forbidden fruit and fed their sexual desires with gusto, and to June, she was the happiest mother and woman on the planet.

_Many of weeks later…_

Time, to the most observant person, had passed really fast and things had begun to change drastically as June and Jack were less seen by their friends. Jack would go to school and work but then would immediately race home to be in the embrace of his mother and to be inside her once more. A ritual that had adopted was waking each other with oral sex then progressing into full out sex after the oral warm up, although it did get them in trouble with their bosses or teachers (in Jack's case) but the excitement from their ritual made them careless about getting chewed by their superiors. June on one hand was still having morning sickness but she continued on still taking care of her job and personal life. As for Jack himself he still tried to balance work, school, home life, and the tedious task of saving the world from the Decepticons though strangely he had not seen any sight of Arcee since he had left the base after he and his mom had sex in a lone room and getting questioning glares from everyone in the base. Throughout this time he wondered about her and often spent many a night thinking about her, although it did trouble his mother as she too would secretly watch as her son would stay up and be lost in the maze that was his mind. Ultimately she would have to question her son about it and, truth be told, it turned her stomach for the worse as many thoughts arose where she was thinking that she was going to lose the love of her life to someone or more in particular Arcee. The autobot had most definitely protected her son in many certain death situations and if the female robot were human then Arcee would be a most beautiful woman anyone has seen.

"Jack? Is there something troubling you sweetie?" Asked June as she sat next to her son/husband. "Nothing really troubling" He started. "But not seeing Arcee nor knowing where she has gone really bothers me." Jack said as he looked at his mother who had a worried look. "Jack, I have to ask you something. Do you like Arcee? Like really like her? June asked below a whisper but it reached Jack like a loud horn coming from a ship about to dock in the harbor. "What?" "Please Jack, tell me! I want to know if you're having second thoughts about us! It hurts me dearly not knowing whether you still love me or not and I just can't stand not knowing! Please tell me." June pleaded as tears welled up in her blue eyes and slowly rolled down her face. "Please don't cry. Seeing you cry makes me want to cry and it hurts my heart to see you in so much pain. I would never have second thoughts about us and I would never give up this family we are going to make! I love you more than anything this world has to offer and I can't stand the thought of losing you! I LOVE YOU JUNE!" Jack proclaimed as he kissed his mother on the lips and both were lost in it although unknown to the two love birds was a dark figure watching them outside shrouded by the darkness of the night.

"Interesting." Was all the black figure said.

**A/N: HI EVERBODY! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while but life got in the way and I hadn't really had time to write or anything but here you go and yes I know it is short compared to the others. So who could the dark figure be? Arcee? A stalker? Megatron perhaps? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave reviews. Thank you! **


End file.
